Talent... to coś czego nie masz!
Chris: A ostatnio za nami dzień pełen wrażeń, ale co ja wam będę opowiadał. Powiem w skrócie. Pałeczkę prowadzącego przejął na moment Chef i kazał uczestnikom znaleźć jakieś zwierze w lesie, a potem je ubrać i pokazać na pokazie mody w parku wodnym. Co według mnie nie miało sensu, ale... Wzruszył ramionami obojętnie. Chris: ...jego dzień. Odwiedziła nas Cassie! I dzięki niej zadanie wygrały Fretki! A przegrały Bizony. Na ceremonii Ariana musiała wybrać pomiędzy Justin'em, a Cherryl. Odpadł ostatecznie Justin, a Cherryl została. Iris ma w drużynie już dwóch wrogów którzy wiedzą co planuje, a może i trzech? Nie wiem co mogę powiedzieć o Johanie, ale na pewno jeszcze nas zaskoczy! Nacisnął guzik, a przyczepy zawodników wybuchły. Chris: Zmiany, zmiany i jeszcze raz zmiany! Ten sezon ma przecież nazwę "ponowne działanie" i czas powrócić do pierwotnej wersji? Nie sądzicie? Pokazał pilota wymachując nim. Chris: Tym pilotem zmieniam cały plan filmowy! Na miejsce starych przyczep pojawiły się "nowe". Jedna całkiem zadbana i troszkę większa od drugiej, która wyglądała jak stary kamper bez kół. '' '''Chris:' Zwycięzcy, czyli Fretki śpią w większej przyczepie, a przegrani w mniejszej. ;u; ' (Pokój Zwierzen)'Iris: Gdyby tylko Justin jeszcze mnie pociągał... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Cherryl: Przysięgam, że się jej pozbędę! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Ariana i Cherryl wiedzą zbyt dużo o pewnej osobie niż ja... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Johan: 'Ale jaja! Justin odpadł! Tylko ja i B zostaliśmy jedynymi facetami w zespole! ;O; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: Hihi. Gra się dopiero zaczyna, Iris. ;* (Pokój Zwierzeń)B: ... Większa Przyczepa... 120px Zwycięska drużyna mogła po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie pławić się w luksusach w większej przyczepie. Słodkie idiotki wraz z Noah udały się do SPA, Lion był na zewnątrz i rozmawiał z Cherryl, a Bryce siedział w jadalni i zajadał się przysmakami. Lion i Cherryl stali się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a ich relacje zmieniały się z każdego dnia. Cherryl była naprawdę szczęśliwa mając u boku takiego przyjaciela. Cherryl: '''Dzięki, że znalazłeś chwilę na porozmawianie ze mną. :] '''Lion: '''Spoko. Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciółki. '''Cherryl: Hihi. Lion: No to co. Prawie ostatnio odpadłaś. ;< Cherryl: Prawie. Dzięki Arianie, która chyba już wie jaka Iris jest i chyba to samo Johan. Lion: '''Ten idiotka co cyka fotki? '''Cherryl: Tia... dziwne, że zaszedł on tak daleko. Lion: '''No! Już dawno powinien odpaść z konkurencji podczas poszukiwań zwierzaka. :D '''Cherryl: Hehe. xD Złapali się za ręce i spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy... ;u; Cherryl: '''Masz piękne oczy. ;u; '''Lion: No ja to wiem. :D Ale ty masz ładniejsze! :D Lepsze od Maddie! ;u; Cherryl: 'Hihi. ''Zarumieniła się. Powoli ich usta zbliżali się do siebie, aż w końcu doszło do pierwszego pocałunku. Jednak obaj bardzo szybko od siebie odskoczyli. '''Cherryl: O matko! Przepraszam. Lion: 'Nie, to ja przepraszam. ''Lion wszedł szybko do przyczepy, a Cherryl weszła do swojej. Całej tej sytuacji przyglądał się Bryce. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Bryce: '''Jakie to "romantykalne". --- '''Noah: '''Wy mi naprawdę nie dacie spokoju, co? '''Katie: Nie. Dopóki nie znajdziemy dla ciebie dziewczyny to nie damy ci spokoju. ;u; Noah: 'Ech... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Noah: '''One chyba nigdy nie dadzą już spokoju, ale mówi się trudno... może nawet na tym będę mógł skorzystać? Kto wie? '''Katie: A pamiętasz Katie Ernest'a? Sadie: Tego kujona podobnego do Harold'a, ale bardziej brzydszy? Katie: '''Num. '''Sadie: '''To nie. ;< '''Katie: Szkoda... ostatnio on znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Jakąś Jessicę... Sadie: Jessica Smiles? Katie: '''Chyba tak. '''Sadie: A to su.ka! Ta.. TA! (zaczęła padać niecenzuralne słowa z ust Sadie przez kilka minut. xDDDDDDDDDDD) Noah: 'Ku.wa. ''On i Katie byli w szoku... Mniejsza przyczepa 120px '''Iris: Hihi. Eva: '''I z czego się tak śmiejesz? Jak przegramy ponownie to ty jesteś na wylocie. '''Iris: No wiem, ale tak się nie stanie. :D Eva: '''Co planujesz? '''Iris: Hihi Ty mi pomożesz wywalić Arianę. ;u; Wiem, że jej nie lubisz i chcesz się jej pozbyć. A ja ci mogę w tym pomoc. Eva: '''Tak, to prawda, ale nie lubię zdradzieckich szmat! '''Iris: Sugerujesz mi, że jestem szmatą? Eva: I to jeszcze tanią. Zaczęła żreć się spojrzeniem. Ariana: Jesteś naprawdę jakaś tempa Iris. Wywaliłaś swojego jedynego sojusznika z gry. Żałosne... Iris: Przynajmniej nie udaje. Ariana: '''Ja przed nikim nic nie udaję. Jestem prawdziwa, a nie sztuczna w przeciwieństwie do niektórych. :P '''Iris: '''Grr. '''Ariana: '''Pogódź się, że twój czas w tym programie już minął. '''Iris: Chyba nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz. Ariana: 'Właśnie wiem. I nie staniesz mi na drodze, aby wygrać. ''Podeszła do niej bliżej. '''Ariana: '''Możesz zacząć się pakować. '''Iris: Ale z tobą. ;** Arian: 'Fuu. ''Odeszła. 'Ariana: '''Jesteś naprawdę jakaś dziwna. Jak rozkochałaś w sobie Justin'a to ja nie wiem. '''Iris: '''Uroda. ''Poprawiła dumnie włosy. '''Eva: Uroda? Ty chyba nie wiesz co to znaczy. Iris: 'Pff. ''Założyła ręce. 'Iris: '''Czemu ja na was race mój cenny czas? ''Wstała. '''Iris: Jesteście obie siebie wart. Uwierzcie mi. Ale szkoda, że nie dacie mi rady. ;u; Pomachała i odeszła od nich. Ariana: 'Nie damy? ''Spojrzały na siebie. 'Ariana i Eva: '''Nie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: 'Jeżeli uda mi się wywalić Iris, a zaraz po niej Evę to nie ma szans, by ktoś mi mógł przeszkodzić w łatwej drodze do miliona! Hurra ja! --- ''Johan i B stali przy oknie i rozmawiali... a właściwie to Johan rozmawiał, a B wzdychał. 'Johan: '''I bardzo lubię banany, a ty? :) 120px ''Cherryl patrzyła się na nią wymownie. 'Cherryl: '''A ty jak zwykle musisz oszukiwać. ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Cherryl: '''Naprawdę jesteś żałosna. '''Iris: '''Peszek. ''Zeskoczyła ze sterty śmieci. '''Iris: Trzeba sobie jakoś w życiu radzić. Wzięła rurę i odbiegła od reszty. Tak jak B, który nic nie wziął. '''Johan: '''Ciekawe co on planuje zrobić. '''Ariana: '''Ja zaśpiewam!